


And That's Life

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mad Men AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MostlyInnocent!Lads, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hullum, Heyman, & Burns was a flourishing business that took up two floors of the tallest skyscraper in the city more than forty stories high. It was a buzzing workplace full of beautiful Omega secretaries that seemed to take him in without batting an eye. Omegas had to stick together, after all, especially with their usually-Alpha bosses prowling around. Gavin, Michael, and Ray were all young Omega secretaries trying to find their place in the world. Maybe their places are by the partners at their firm?</p><p>--</p><p>Mad Men AU, Omega!Lads, office style, ties and typewriters and glass windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnie and Gavin I

**This was supposed to be a drabble series, but uh - oops. I'm sorry. This is a Mad Men AU, and I've watched the series a ridiculous amount so this was long overdue. Other chaps will not be nearly as long (godpleasedon'tletthembethislong). If you have any questions about titles or ad agency stuff, I'm here.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

~*~*~

_“This is the office and that’s life, and this is good and that’s life.”_

 

~*~*~

 

 

Gavin was a lucky little intern. Not only had he received his work visa for the next five years, the agency he’d applied to had placed him almost right away at one of the largest advertising agencies in Austin. Hullum, Heyman, & Burns was a flourishing business that took up two floors of the tallest skyscraper in the city more than forty stories high. It was a buzzing workplace full of beautiful Omega secretaries that seemed to take him in without batting an eye. Omegas had to stick together, after all, especially with their usually-Alpha bosses prowling around.

 

Gavin was clumsy at the best of times but he got his work done in a timely fashion and was always trying to think ahead, keeping appointments neatly in his assigned Alpha’s little planner. He was good with people and was often complimented on his phone etiquette. Being the secretary to an Account man meant he was dealing with some delicate relationships and he had to be on his toes all the time.

 

HHB was just as progressive as any other large company but it was hard to see Omegas as anything but cute trinkets to answer phones and bring ice.

 

Gavin was on a low rank on the first floor but his boss (Mr. Marquis) liked to have him run paperwork up to the second floor. Those were where the big boys lived, where the founders of the company and the heads of all the departments had offices. Because of Mr. Ramsey, the floor seemed to always be buzzing with Creative (as he was the in charge of them), so Gavin didn’t feel too out of place running around up there with people his age.

 

Actually, it was Mr. Ramsey’s secretary that he got along with most. Michael Jones, an ambitious Omega with his eyes set on a copywriting job. He seemed to get closer it every day but it was hard to break through when you were of lower status. From what Gavin had heard from his friend, Mr. Ramsey treated him with respect and weighed all his ideas fairly.

 

When Mr. Marquis had him run up memos and such up to the Creative Director, Gavin got to sit and have a nice chat with his best friend and share some gossip.

 

This trip didn’t go like that.

 

HHB was in the running for the Vicks Chemicals account Marquis had taken the initiative to gather up all the account files since Mr. Haywood (their Head of Accounts) was on a small vacation. Marquis was trying to show that he could step up but in the end he had laden down Gavin with four overstuffed files of past ad campaigns for each product. Formula 44, VapoRub, lozenges, and medicated cough drops. (He didn’t know how those last two were different but he didn’t ask questions.) He carried them up the stairs as carefully as he could but they were tucked under his chin and he felt off balance the whole way.

 

 _Careful there, Gav, just one foot in front of the other_ , the Omega thought to himself encouragingly. He couldn’t see his feet so he tried to take it slow but it was hard with the foot traffic. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first floor but it was still riddled with higher up Account men, busy secretaries, Media agents, top tier marketers, and the general administrative. They all had some place to be and they weren’t patient enough to wait on a bumbling Omega who was starting to lose grip.

 

He wasn’t even halfway to Geoff’s office before his shoe caught on a stray pencil and he toppled.

 

Gavin couldn’t do anything quietly. He squawked and stumbled forward two steps, the sound flattening into a yelp as the files tumbled forward out of his hands. He pitched forward with them and ended up sprawling on top of them as they scattered, loose pages fluttering out of folders and flying away. Pain shot up through his knees and palms from the impact but he his sudden bout of high pitched whining came from the mess spread out so widely in front of him. All the folders were practically empty now and they were all mixed up, not even color-coded. He’d have to take them back to Mr. Marquis or figure out where they went himself. Would he be fired? Would he be punished?

 

Gavin started gathering up the papers into some kind of system, scanning over each to create makeshift piles. The longer he was on his knees, half bent over, the harder it got to concentrate. He could feel more and more gazes falling on him, backhanded whispers tickling just beyond earshot. He nervously glanced up and saw a young group of media agents staring at him with blatant hunger. He chittered in the back of his throat, a submissively placating sound that he hoped would save him from being approached. The air was filling with _Alpha_ and the Omega trembled, his spring time scent wilting into a tragically beautiful crushed-petal musk.

 

_Please don’t see me, don’t approach me._

 

But his plea went unheard. There was a burst of laughter nearby and he didn’t dare look, afraid it was aimed at him. He scrambled to grab more papers, to make the mess smaller at least, but winced when he heard the laughter abruptly stop. The room went quiet and a disgustingly loud chitter burst out of his chest and he tried to keep his head low but there was no way they hadn’t heard it. A pair of shined shoes and neat topped with thinly pinstriped pants approached him.

 

Gavin braced himself to be kicked aside, to be scolded, but was surprised when the man knelt down. Knees, thighs...his eyes roamed up the man’s waist and chest, over his tie and tiny college pin to the stubbled cheeks. Gavin couldn’t help but gasp and he got a lungful of rich wine scent. Deep and dark to leave a dry fruit taste upon the tongue. There was only one Alpha in the company who had that kind of unfashionable beard and those dark rimmed glasses, only one who would be on this floor and command the room’s attention. It was someone he’d only seen in passing, had held open the door for only once. A Founding, Senior Partner and Head of Account Services. 

 

“Mr. Burns.” The title sounded so calm in his head but it stuttered out of his lips until it was almost inaudible. The handsome Alpha grinned at him and his heart jumped into his throat, muffling his tongue into a mess. Those eyes were so blue and as rich as his scent, shining behind his glasses. The man’s expression wasn’t cruel like he expected but amused, the way his lips tugged up at the corners of his mouth almost _soft_. He scooped up some papers with steady hands and Gavin admired the broad palms as they slid the page in a stack.

 

Burns handed them over and the Omega quickly took them without looking at what was on them. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from his boss. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the man’s good looks or the fact that an _Alpha_ was looking him right in the eyes instead of between his thighs or at his ass. Burns inhaled and sighed in content, the Omega’s cheeks turning pink as he realized he was being scented.

 

“Well aren’t you a sweet little treat.” Burns’ voice was smooth and certain without the usual smugness, just a casual observation. “It seems you made a mess. Let me help you.”

 

“N-No, sir, please don’t, I’ll clean it up,” Gavin rushed, fingers fumbling over more pages to get them away from the man to make the scatter look less somehow.

 

“There’s nothing wrong, Omega,” Burns assured him with the barest little rumble lacing under his words. He looked at a few of the papers he plucked up and his smile threatened to turn down. “Who gave you such a heavy burden to take to Geoff?”

 

Gavin pursed his lips, cold panic striking him in the gut.

 

“Whose in charge of you?” Burnie pressed.

 

“Mr. Aaron Marquis,” Gavin breathed. “It’s not his fault, sir. I-I’m a clutz, I shouldn’t be trusted with important things.” He drew in on himself submissively. “Please don’t tell him. I don’t want to give him a reason to-” He cut himself off, almost too afraid to say it.

 

The Alpha’s brows drew together. The faintest trace of anger that pried the truth out from behind his teeth.

 

“He’ll _spank_ me,” Gavin whispered shamefully, papers clutched to his chest. “He...he always threatens to but I try to be good, to be a perfect. I don’t want to give him a reason.”

 

Burns’ eyes steeled and he flinched, papers shaking noisily. He reached out and took the Omega’s arms, holding him firmly and bringing him to stand up. Gavin stuttered out something about cleaning up the mess but his words were ignored. “What’s your name, kid?”

 

“Gavin Free.”

 

“Mr. Free,” Burns repeated with fondness. “How would you feel about moving up to this floor? Grace us with your charms?”

 

Gavin blushed prettily as the man’s hands slid down to touch his own. “Mr. Burns…”

 

“Just say yes.”

 

o0o

 

 _Knockknock._ “Mr. Burns?”

 

 _Flick_. “Mr. Marquis. Come in.”

 

The Account man tried not to rush into the partner’s office but he was full of nervous energy. It wasn’t every day one of the founders called you into his office and he was hoping his initiative had been noticed. He’d double checked his appearance in the mirror on the way here and he didn’t have a hair out of place. Burns was at his desk and puffing to life a fresh cigarette, smoke curling around his head. He was staring down at the open ledger on his desk and it looked like one of Ramsey’s campaigns looking for a stamp of approval. Burns was a liaison between accounts and the company, a schmoozer, even more so than Haywood.  

 

“Close the door.”

 

Aaron obeyed. He unbuttoned his suit coat and went to the chair in front of the desk.

 

“Don’t sit down. This won’t take long.”

 

Aaron slowed down to a standstill and rebuttoned his coat.

 

“Your secretary, Mr. Free…”

 

“What did he do?” Aaron rumbled lowly. “I take no responsibility. He’s a little idiot and I’ve done my best to keep him in check but I’m not a babysitter.”

 

The older Alpha’s mouth formed a fine, thin line and smoke poured out of his nose. He tapped the ashes out in his crystal ashtray. “What a relief to hear.”

 

His brows knit up. “Sir?”

 

“I’ll be taking him off your hands,” Burnie informed him bluntly before sucking hard off the cigarette, the tip burning red hot. “A memo will circulate through your department about it. Lindsay will find you a replacement within the week.”

 

Aaron dumbly. “Alright, sir...are you firing him?”

 

Burns puffed out a wave of smoke in amusement. “Of course not. He’ll become my secretary’s assistant. Barb is always complaining she has too much to do.” He glanced at Aaron and the younger man felt his stomach clench. “That means he’s mine, Marquis. You’ll stay away from him from now on. You couldn’t appreciate that sweet kid so you’ve lost your privilege. Have I made myself clear?”   

 

There was the barest flash of fang and Aaron nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

 

“You’re dismissed.”

 

o0o

 

Gavin loved his new job. He was on the top floor with his friends (Michael, and the new hire Ray) and Barbara was a kind Alpha female with a sharp edge when it came to idiots. She was blonde and beautiful and he would follow her anywhere. Secretarial Assistant - a secretary to a secretary. He had to dress nicer and keep his own appointment book to make sure he kept track of where he was needed. He answered phones when Barb was busy and he cleaned up his handwriting, and with her guidance he learned to type twice as fast. He took down notes while Barb and Mr. Burns talked business or when they were on the move, the Omega trailing behind them and scribbling down everything of import.

 

Mr. Burns was shockingly respectful for an Alpha who liked to flirt. He never once grabbed Gavin’s ass though he felt the man’s looks linger. Gavin grew to love the long stares. He blossomed under the attention of the Alpha. He felt protected at his new desk. While Barbara was on the left and further forward, his smaller desk was on the right and had his back to the wall of the partner’s office. Every time Burns walked out of his office the Omega got a nice, heavy dose of his scent.

 

He’d never imagined he could enjoy a job so much. He lived for Mr. Burns praise, his lopsided smiles, and his handsomely cut suits. He begged for the job to get the Alpha’s breakfast in the morning and it was quickly granted. Black coffee, two creams, a bear claw or a protein scramble depending on the day, and a second cup before noon or he’d be cranky by lunch. Gavin got the timing down perfectly and it was worth running around to see the Alpha’s pleased smile. He lived for those pats to the head, the quick “good boy” before he went back to his desk.

 

Everything was going smoothly. He was in a protective little bubble and he made good money and he was making plans to move out of his brother’s apartment to find a place with Ray.

 

And then his heat crept up on him.

 

o0o  

 

Gavin was regular for his heat, he had been since he presented at eighteen. He was twenty-one now and he had a tight schedule. Being around an office full of Alphas must have affected him more than he’d anticipated. He’d been overly hot all day and his heat wasn’t supposed to set in until late tomorrow. It was perfectly planned for the weekend and he’d scheduled to have Monday off in case it ran long.

 

Gavin pulled at his tie and tried to focus on typing up the correspondence in front of him but his eyes kept slipping out of focus. He knew his cheeks were painted with a permanent flush and that his scent was growing stronger but he felt secure behind his desk, Barb’s glare keeping “suitors” at bay. Thankfully he hadn’t seen Mr. Burns all day. He was the most important Alpha in his life and he was in tune with him, his moods and scents fluctuating with the man’s presence. With no mate of his own to speak of, it felt like life was centered on pleasing his boss.   

 

And _that_ thought wasn’t helping his growing burn of arousal.

 

Michael stopped by and sat on top of the desk with a cheeky grin. “Hello, boy.”

 

Gavin grinned at the shared nickname. “Michael.”

 

“You need to go home.” The words were blunt and he frowned.

 

“I’m alright, boy, don’t worry about me.”

 

Michael leaned in and scented lightly at his feathery hair, humming lowly. “I can almost smell you from my desk, Gav, seriously. People are starting to stare and I don’t want you riding the train out of the city with your scent any stronger.”

 

Gavin frowned. “My brother won’t be able to come get me until late and I still have so much to do.”

 

“Then ask to go home now, I’m serious,” Michael insisted. “You smell like you’re ready to fall into heat any second.”

 

“I’m more than a day off!”

 

“Scents don’t lie,” Michael tisked as he tapped the end of the Brit’s nose. “I saw Mr. Burns near Media and I know Barb’s out to lunch. Go ask him.” He shot him a wink. “He likes you. He’ll let you go.”

 

Gavin picked nervously at his nails and looked down at the typewriter in front of him. “What makes you think he likes me anymore than the other Omega secretaries?”

 

“Uh, because he hand picked you?” the curly haired Omega scoffed. “Because he lets you sit in on important calls if Barbara is even a little bit inconvenienced? He carts you everywhere, he wants you in his shadow all the time when he had his pick of everyone. Gavvy, he _created_ a job for you to get you away from Marquis. Not to mention how he talks to Mr. Ramsey about you and your cute accent.”

 

“Michael,” Gavin protested lightly, knuckles covering his mouth.

 

“He calls you his ‘flower boy’,” Michael crooned with a teasing pinch to the other Omega’s cheek. “His ‘springtime lad’. It’s adorable.”

 

“That’s not funny,” he muttered as he smacked his hand away.

 

Michael raised a brow. “Who’s joking?”

 

Gavin was thankful to be left alone but the warmth was building. He quickly typed up the last three letters and after a double-check he decided they were ready for approval. He put them all in a folder together along with the message from the representative from Playtex that always refused to talk to Barbara because “Alpha females were an abomination”. The only reason Burnie let the special treatment was the million dollar price tag on the account.

 

He tucked the folder into his arm and stood, fighting off the immediate wave of dizziness. He clenched his eyes shut and counted down from ten, controlling his breathing as much as he could. The cramps were still a few hours off but if he was feeling the effects already then maybe they would come sooner. He had some slick pads in his bag just in case that embarrassing event came up but he was confidant there was little that could turn him on at work. He wasn’t the type of Omega to find pleasure in lecherous gazes from Alpha’s who thought he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

 

Once he felt ready, Gavin headed towards the Media conference room and quickly caught sight of Mr. Burns among a group of department heads. He looked so dashing. His suit was a dove grey with those signature faint pinstripes - a handsome contrast in a sea of black. The Omega slowed his steps and braced himself for the burning looks, maybe an off hand comment or two. He’d spoken to the Senior Partner in front of other coworkers before, they all knew he was the Alpha’s secretarial assistant and mostly treated him as such. There was no real reason to be nervous.

 

He didn’t feel the dark eyes that followed him across the room but he should have.

 

As Gavin approached the group of Alphas, they all quieted down and watched him with hawe eyes. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the light sweat on his brow and the deep blush on his cheeks but their reactions faded when Burnie’s laugh from the joke lingered, fading into an amused chuckle before he followed their looks to land on the Omega. His gaze wasn’t as predatory but it was just as appreciative, gliding over every inch of him before darting back up to his face.

 

“My little treat somehow got tastier,” Burns chuckled, reaching out and snagging him around the waist. Gavin squeaked and let himself be pulled into the man’s side. The folder kept their chests from pressing flush and Gavin tried hard not to concentrate on how nicely they fit together, slotting together like two romantic puzzle pieces. He hated himself for such a silly thought but Burnie’s expression was so open, so warm, and he couldn’t fight something that felt so _good_.

 

“I’ve finished up those letters, they’re only awaiting your approval,” Gavin rushed, trying not to look directly at those bright eyes. Burnie took a deep breath and he knew he was being scented. “Barbara isn’t here, Mr. Burns, and I’d like to ask you if I could leave early? I’m not really feeling one hundred percent.”

 

“I would say not.” Burnie’s head dipped down and the boy gasped sharply at the feel of his boss’s nose tucking behind his ear. He delicately sniffed and the light sensation made Gavin’s lashes flutter, pushing into his boss on pure instinct. The others were staring but none of them dared to snicker. Burnie pulled back with a slight frown but a new wideness to his pupils. “You’re right on the cusp of your heat, Gavin. You should be at home resting, preparing.”

 

Gavin lowered his eyes. “Yes, sir, of course. It got away from me.”

 

Burnie tucked his knuckle under the boy’s chin and lifted his face up. “You need to take care of yourself.”

 

“I-I’ll try to do better in the future, sir,” Gavin tripped.

 

“What about an escort?” Burnie questioned, blatantly ignoring the inquisitive sounds from the other Alpha.

 

Gavin chewed the side of his lip. “I’m afraid I’ve found myself without one.”

 

Burnie hummed disapprovingly. “Let me drive you home.”

 

The Brit flustered and wiggled out of his grip, embarrassed at being coddled in front of the department heads. He didn’t want to make the Senior Partner look weak in any way no matter how he enjoyed the attention. “I couldn’t ask that, Mr. Burns. I don’t live in the city. It’d be an hour and a half trip out of your way to get to Brooklyn and back at lunch rush. I can take the train by myself, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

“Nonsense,” Burns chuckled kindly before he handed the folder back. “I insist. Just put these on my desk and lock my office up. We’ll leave right after. Think of any supplies you need and we can stop to grab them.”

 

Gavin nodded dumbly and stumbled back toward the office, glancing back now and then to make sure the man was standing there and that he wouldn’t bolt. Burnie gave him a wave before returning to his conversation. The Omega floated on air all the way past his desk and into his boss’s office. His mind was a-flutter with the prospect of such a generous offer from an Alpha he respected so much. To be escorted home like a real little prince, to be safe and guarded until he was inside his brother’s apartment with his own room...it was more than he could ask for. And they’d stop for supplies? He could get apples, salted almonds, and some canned soup to keep his strength up through the weekend.

 

Gavin was mulling over an elegant, affordable thank-you-basket arrangement for his boss while laying the folder on the desk when he heard the door close.

 

 

_Click._

 

Gavin turned around slowly and saw a shock of black. _The lock_.

 

Mr. Joel Heyman - one of the three founding members, a Senior Partner, Chief Financial Advisor, and known through the secretarial pool for his intoxicating scent coupled with lusty attitude toward Omegas. He was a tale figure of an Alpha with an unfashionable paleness to his skin that was a stark contrast to his infamous set of ebony suits. Even his hair was artfully messy. A lot of the department heads didn’t give in to the slick-back style, the classic swoop that all the ad men were trying to pull off. Because it was because they were older and that classic curve style made them look too young to be taken seriously, but it was easy to tell who was in charge at HHB.  

 

“Mr. Heyman, sir,” Gavin greeted as sweetly as he could manage past the wave of fear. “I’m sorry, Mr. Burns is near the Media conference room right now. Would you like me to go fetch him? Is there maybe I file I can fetch you?”

 

“Mmm, I admire your eagerness, but there’s only one thing I’m after here,” Heyman rumbled, head cocking as he lightly scented the air. “You’re trailing a lovely smell. Are you about to go into heat, Mr. Free?”

 

Gavin froze like caught prey, fingertips still resting on the file. “I...I’m about to head home.”

 

Heyman’s smirk mimicked a sharks, all teeth and gleaming in the afternoon sun that streamed in through the office windows. “That’s not a ‘no’.”

 

The Alpha took a few casual steps forward and Gavin wasn’t sure if he could bolt now even if he wanted to. Joel was just as important to the company as Burns or the ailing Mr. Hullum, more so than Haywood and Michael’s beloved Mr. Ramsey. He couldn’t lash out - one swing and that would be his job. The thought of packing up his desk, of seeing Mr. Burns disappointed stare and a earful Michael...it made him sick.  

 

“Unmated,” Joel noted as he got closer, “Do you have a surrogate Alpha?” The man tucked his hands behind his back and approached with a little jaunt in his step, smirk softening to a playful smile. “Allow me to volunteer.”

 

Gavin felt a warm flutter in his belly and he caught himself smiling back. “That’s very kind, Mr. Heyman.” The man’s chuckle made him tingle and he played with his own fingers, suddenly shy. This was an attractive, rich Alpha giving him attention and he was growing even hotter under his dark stare. “You must have your pick of Omegas. I’m honestly a bit more than flattered.”

 

The hint of shark came back. “You’re a pretty young lad. Gavin, right?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Gavin replied quickly. “No offense meant, but I have to decline.”

 

“Are you saving yourself for marriage, Mr. Free?” Joel teased lightly as he got closer, a true wolf in sheep’s clothing. “How adorably old fashioned of you.”

 

“It’s not like that, exactly, I just...I-I want to know and trust my first Alpha.” Gavin chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. “That sounds rakish. I want to love _every_ Alpha that comes into my life like that. And until I find one who cares about me, I’ll take my heats alone. I don’t mind.” _That and contraceptives are so expensive it would take two weeks salary in full to buy one month of supplies, and that’s just for the basic brand._

 

“Well that just won’t do,” Joel tisked. “You deserve someone to keep that hole warm. You know how much pain you’ll be in without a knot?”

 

Gavin took a step back but the Alpha was already in front of him. “It’s manageable.”

 

“Why would you choose to hurt when I’m right here?” Joel gestured at himself almost like a distraction. “I’ll take care of you, Omega. You won’t go wanting. I’ll keep you plugged on my knot the whole weekend.” Gavin’s breath hitched as the Alpha’s other hand started to reach out for him. “Doesn’t getting filled with a fat cock sound so much better than laying alone in your room whimpering like a pathetic puppy?”

 

Gavin’s cock gave a hard throb at the words and he shifted his weight, liquid heat starting to pool low in his gut. The handsome Alpha’s proposition was tempting in a way that he’d like it to come from someone he knew. Someone with coppery curls and long stubble and who smelled like the finest vineyard. He had so little idea of what happened in the bedroom but he knew that he wanted to try, to explore, but he was afraid of looking like a fool.

 

“What if I had someone in mind?” The words were out before he could swallow them down but they felt like the first crack of a dam. “What if I wanted to impress a certain Alpha? Could you, uh...tell me, Mr. Heyman?” The man looked uncertain so he explained. “How an Omega would go about seducing _you_ , I mean? The Alpha I’m thinking of is so similar to you. Do you have any tips?”

 

“You little whore.”

 

Heyman was faster than he expected. Gavin’s arm was taken and he was forced to turn around to face the desk, arm getting twisted up his back. He cried out in surprise before he was slammed down face first into the desk. Gavin groaned at the knock to the forehead and he swore he saw some cartoon stars. The boy took his arm back the moment it was released but he was dizzy, blinking hard and weakly pawing at the desk in an attempt to get some bearings.

 

Heyman had his belt and pants undone just as the ache cleared enough for him focus.

 

“Mr. Heyman-!”

 

“ _Shut up_.” The Alpha bark had him snapping his mouth shut in an instinctive need to obey. Gavin stared wide eyed at his boss’s desk and whined through his teeth, his pants dropping down around his ankles. The cooled air touched his bare legs and he shuddered.

 

“Mr. Burns wouldn’t like this,” Gavin protested in a strained, stuttery whisper.

 

Joel’s hand slapped down on the nape of his neck and after the initial sting there was grip, fingers biting down in five distinct points of pressure that only ramped up his heat. The Omega gasped and it turned into a high whine of pleasure as a pleasant veil slipped over his mind, blurring up his vision. Gavin’s hands fisted against the desk and his back bowed, head falling back to feel the true strength of the Alpha. Muscle flexed within the man’s palm and he breathed _Alpha_ before going limp. He was urged back down to the desk and he let the wood press to his cheek, his covered chest.

  
Gavin’s legs were kicked apart as much as they could with his ankles dropped and the boy gave a low, pleasing purr. He braced his palms on the desk and curved his back, tilting up his hips to appease the Alpha behind him. He wanted to look good, he wanted to _be_ good. Fingers curled in the elastic of his underwear and dragged them down over the curves of his ass. _Yes, Alpha, please, look. Tell me I’m good enough, that I’m worth having. Tell me Burnie would want me._

 

That wasn’t even his boss’s first name, that was his overpopular nickname. Gavin warmed further at the informality and longed to purr the name while being pet, so murmur it into his boss’s ear while they were pressed close - it was a secret dream that he kept trapped up in his heart, away from prying eyes. He could feel his hole twitch was it was exposed and the Alpha’s huff of approval made him preen and wiggle.

 

The fingers at his nape curved to dig into the scent glands under his throat. Gavin marveled at how long those digits were and then his mind went blissfully blank. The glands were massaged in slow, tight circles as two fingertips touched the bottom of his back and ran down his cleft, tapping at his hole. “Pretty Omega boy.”

 

The words rang through Gavin’s head and he wanted to believe them. The hand on his neck slid around until his nose was pressed to Heyman’s wrist. The rich material of his suit cuff brushed his skin and he caught a whiff of his scent, and then it came in a thick wave.

 

“M-Mr…” Gavin choked hard on the title and he gave up to breathe deeper. The Alpha smelled like bright, sharp mint and it felt like ice crystals formed through his lungs and down into his belly. He didn’t know how the man smothered up such a strong scent but he was glad he did - there was no way he would be able to take notes during meetings if this chilly scent was trying to coat his insides.

 

Joel slid his hand down the front of his throat and started to squeeze but Gavin’s gasp was from the sudden sharp knock on the door. He turned his face away from the Alpha’s wrist and the fresh breath of air had a tinge of Burnie’s scent - ice melting under the warm wash of wine. He gave a full body shudder and felt the first thick glob of slick smear his rim. He was getting hard like an afterthought but his insides were going liquid and that intoxicating, indescribable flush of pure hormones was threatening to sink him down even further into his own head. He wanted to drop to the floor and present.

 

Behind him, Heyman laughed and easily slid down to one knee in front of the bared Omega. Gavin shook his head a little but the man parted his cheeks with insistent hands. “Just one lick, cute boy. I think our time is almost up.”

 

The door burst open but the way it smacked off the wall didn’t remotely cover up the Omega’s high squeal of pleasure when Heyman ran his tongue over his hole. It was just one scooping lick to get a mouthful of slick and the drag of the pink muscle against the center of the boy was too much. Gavin hid his face and visibly trembled, hole flexing hard to bring out another dollop of wetness.

 

Burnie _fumed_ , nostrils flaring as he took in the horrid scent of frost over flowers, his long-time friend’s smell burying that of his cute secretarial assistant. His hands balled into tight fists and his very posture screamed Alpha. His blood boiled at the sight in front of him. Joel (the smug fuck) casually pivoted to shoot him a lazy smile and to show off the vision that was bent over the desk. There was a glisten on the older Alpha’s lips before he licked it away.

 

“Smell that, Michael?” Joel drawled as he slowly stood up. He gave the Omega’s butt a sharp pat that made him squeak. “Fresh heat. He’s never had an Alpha before. Can you believe that?”

 

“So you thought you’d take him for a ride?” Burnie snapped. “If you tried to ruin him, I’ll kill you, Joel, I swear to God.”

 

“I only got a lick and a touch,” Joel assured him with an impatient edge to his voice, fingers lingering to give the boy a small pinch. “I got him all warmed up for you. He’s ready to fall into his heat. Aren’t you, Mr. Free?”

 

Gavin kept his face in his hands but didn’t move from his exposed position.

 

Burnie wanted to rip Joel to pieces but he couldn’t look at the other Alpha when there was something so much more beautiful to look at. Gavin’s tan, round cheeks were on full display along with shining rim of his hole. He wanted to think it crude, that Gavin deserved better, but he was thinking with his knot and a sickening arousal flooded him. _Mount the bitch. Breed him up full of pups and keep him in bed all day. Too fat to move, too happy to care._

 

Burnie shook his head but he couldn’t shake the smell of wet, lush soil and flower musk. “Get away from him. Go do your damn job.”

 

“You enjoy it,” Joel snickered. He fixed his cuffs and double checked his suit before he left. They brushed past each other and shared a low, competitive rumble. “So you’ll finally claim him?”

 

“Whatever keeps you away from him.” Burnie slammed the door behind him and made sure to lock it. He gave the wood an extra glare for good measure. “Handsy windbag.”

 

Burnie turned around and was sad to see the boy threatening to shake apart. Gavin was slowly standing up, knees and elbows as weak as a newborn calf. When he stood he just stayed still despite the little movements that gave away his fear.

 

“Gavvy,” Burnie rasped as he hurried over to the boy, hand already outstretched to comfort him, “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he was lurking around. I wouldn’t have sent you by yourself. I should’ve known, you’re so close to your heat…”

 

Gavin turned and the Alpha felt a tug at both his heart and his knot. Gavin’s eyes were watering and his fingers clumsily covered his cheeks, his mouth, the line of his jaw. He was blushing like a gorgeous rose that Burnie so desperately wanted to pluck, to inhale and indulge. _To bite_. His shirt was all rumpled, tie askew, and the untucked hem of the cloth covered all the sensitive bits the Alpha yearned to see.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Burns,” the boy’s voice was little more than a husk, the green of his eyes nearly swallowed in the black of his pupils. “I-I shouldn’t have let him, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Hush,” Burnie cut him off swiftly, touching his shoulder to try and ground him. “He’s a slick bastard and he had no right to touch you. I should’ve protected you.” He ran his knuckles down the boy’s arm and he shivered, hands dropping to cover his thighs more in a sudden spurt of shame. “Let’s get you dressed and home before someone else gets some grand ideas and I have to start clawing our way out of here.”

 

Gavin simpered and nodded. Burnie lifted his hand and the boy started to crumple, legs threatening to give. The Alpha decided right then that he couldn’t let this boy suffer alone.

 

Burns started to unbutton his suit coat. “Can you dress yourself, Gavvy? Do you need help?”

 

Gavin immediately bent down and showed off the peachy mounds of his cheeks. Burnie slid off his jacket and picked his jaw up off the floor. They were such tight, grabbable little mounds and it took all his strength not to get a real feel for them. It took every ounce of control to keep himself in check and he shed his coat.

 

“Here, put this on.” Burnie offered his jacket as the Omega finally buckled his belt. “It’ll cover you up and keep you warm.”

 

“I’m so warm already,” Gavin chuckled, turning and backing up into the coat. “You don’t have to, Mr. Burns, I’m...I’m okay.”

 

Burnie caught the Omega before he fell into him, hushing him and wiggling him into the suit coat. “It’s got my scent all over it. It’ll be easier to get you out of here.”

 

“Smells good,” Gavin slurred, starting to sink. “Alpha?”

  
His mouth dropped open. “Gavin?”

 

The boy looked at him and whimpered, leaning on him. “A-Alpha…”

 

Burnie was quick to catch Gavin before he fell to the floor. The Omega was a chittering mess, heat glazing his eyes and muscles turning liquid. He weighed nothing and it was easy to pick him up bridal style, cradling him to his chest. Gavin instinctively burrowed into his chest, weak hands dragging the jacket closer around him to get more of his scent. _Sweet flower boy._

 

He let the Omega bury his nose in his shirt and grab at him with wanting, frail fingers as he took him to the door. It was easy to open it up and once he entered the hall he could feel many pairs of eyes falling on them. Seeing a Senior Partner _carrying_ a no-name Omega was not an everyday occurrence and he wasn’t surprised but they didn’t need to openly gawk. He clutched Gavin protectively and murmured encouragement, whispering to the boy to stay close.

 

Burnie strutted through the office floor and kept his chin up, flashing a snarl whenever eyes lingered too long. He noticed a few young Alphas stumbled towards him with their noses in the air, caught by the growing heat the came from the boy in languid curls.

 

“There you are,” Ramsey came up, pencil tucked behind his ear and a loose pile of papers clutched between his tattooed hands. He looked exhausted but when he saw Gavin tucked in his friend’s arms. “Nevermind. Seems you’re busy. Need someone to call a car?”

 

  
“We’ll be fine. Can you call the elevator for me?”

 


	2. Burnie and Gavin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin falls into his first spike of heat.

**Big hugs and obnoxious kisses to Chooboozle for adding in some bits and helping me round out Burnie some more. I appreciate it so much.**

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator ride was the worst. Three Alphas were inside and Burnie didn’t want to wait any longer to get Gavin out of the building. All three men had sniffed around him before he’d snarled, scaring them into the far corners of the tiny room. Gavin had settled into a restless, dazed state but he didn’t draw attention to himself.

 

“He, uh, close to heat?” asked one of the interns, a pup of an Alpha who probably didn’t know his name or how his job was now hanging in the balance.

 

Burnie growled so loud all three men flinched. Gavin mewled and the blonde Alpha on his left subtly adjusted himself in his cheap suit. There was a noticeable spike of Omega scent and the elevator got smaller. For a few moments Burnie thought he would be challenged but thankfully the door _pinged_ and he was able to escape with his bundle intact. The first floor was busier but bodies parted for him, taking one look at his face and seeming to _know_ he wasn’t in the mood. Some looked like they were ready to walk up and offer help but they had the good sense not to.

 

Taking Gavin to the parking lot was easy but he had to make the kid stand to get into his car. He lived in the city and he hated taxis so his vehicle was quick and sleek, a fun little number that only fit two with a deep green paint job. He urged the Omega inside and they were off into the busy street.

 

Burnie looked over and smiled at the little one snuggled into his coat and curled up on his rich leather seat. Gavin had his mouth and nose buried in the collar and was taking deep breaths, half asleep and content (for now). Though he tried to keep his eyes on the road, Burnie couldn’t help but admire his little secretary up close. Gold-spun lashes falling on tan cheeks, sandy blond hair so unkempt most days but other days brushed and combed with product to give him a cute little swoop. He tried to mimic the Alpha look and it was adorable. Though his clothes were nice enough, they didn’t quite fit right and the little gape at the cuffs and collar only added to his cuteness. Tan and blonde and British - what a type to have.

 

The car slowly filled with Gavin’s scent and it was making the Alpha a little dizzy. The boy usually smelled like fresh cut grass and flowers blooming under the coaxing of the sun, the very essence of spring rolling off him. Now there was a new richness to it. Dark, moist soil and a new muskiness that he wanted to lap up with his tongue. It was only getting thicker every moment they were in traffic and he knew he had a decision. Drive an hour out of the city or take the boy somewhere he _knew_ would be safe. This smelled like a strong heat coming on and he didn’t want the boy alone. Without a partner to take care of him and his brother who-knows-how-long from coming home, the Omega would be left to his own devices.

 

Burnie reached over and dug Gavin’s hand out of his sleeve to squeeze it reassuringly. The boy’s coo was the sweetest thing and content sound warmed the man’s belly. He wanted to hear it all the time - in the morning before breakfast, when he got home from work, in the middle of the night after making love. The thought jarred him and he made a split decision to turn down the main street towards his building.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Gavvy. I just don’t want you alone, alright?”

 

The boy gave a quiet chitter and he took it as consent.

 

o0o

 

His penthouse was close to the top floor of his building and the second he walked through the door he was spotted by Rubin, the head of the small fleet of doormen and bellboys. He was a strong willed Beta who could snap like any Alpha and he strutted right up to them with a determined look. Burnie continued towards the elevator and the man fell in step with him.

 

“Shall I have supplies sent up to your penthouse, Mr. Burns?” Rubin asked primly, hands tucked behind his back. “Fresh fruit and water, several packages of sheets, and only Omegas to take your laundry of course. Will you be needing any aids?”

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Burnie snapped, already flushed from riding in the car with the boy as he fell deeper into his heat. “And yes, the supplies would be appreciated, but delivered only be=y an Omega.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Rubin snapped at the Beta couple in the elevator and they got out so that Burnie could ride alone. “I’ll have everything you need delivered within the hour. Would you like me to escort you up to your room to open the door for you?”

 

“Thank you, Rubin.”

 

o0o

 

Rubin was a good man. He averted his eyes as he pushed open the door and gave a quiet departure. It was much appreciated.

 

Burnie carried the Omega across the threshold like a tiny bride and the boy’s happy muttering made him never want to let go. It was a strange, new sensation. Usually he was ready to boot Betas and Omegas out of his bed the moment they were done with each other. He liked the empty space of his bed and the control of the TV, the knowledge that this penthouse was his own and he didn’t have to share.

 

But Gavin - the eager springtime lad who was willing to jump at his command and who looked so beautiful when he was chewing at pencils and frowning at his typewriter - he seemed to be an exception. He carried the overly-warm boy to his large bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He tucked his head onto the pillow but didn’t bother getting a blanket. Gavin would sleep through the first of the fever and when he woke up he’d be needy.

 

Burnie closed the blinds on the wide window that made up the far wall. The view was beautiful but he wanted the Omega to sleep as much as he wanted before the more complicated part started. He needed Gavin to stay like this for a while anyway while he figured out what he was going to do. He double checked that the boy was asleep before he stripped off his suit and toed out of his shoes. He changed into a loose undershirt and his baggiest pair of underwear to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

 

He cleaned up his little mess before heading out to the living room. He contemplated making a drink but he didn’t want to do this drunk. Instead he made up a few sandwiches and covered them up in clear wrap before putting them in the fridge. The supplies arrived and the cute little red headed Omega who delivered them seemed excited for them, even wishing him good luck. The fruit went in the fridge and he put some of the candy bars on the sheets to carry into the bedroom and the rest in the cabinet.

 

Thoughts buzzed through his head in loud whirls. Would he knot Gavin? God, no, the boy couldn’t consent to that kind of intimacy. Maybe he could just shut the boy up in there and give him the aid he had in the top of his closet? Give him a fake cock to fill him. But it didn’t have a knot (who could imagine such a thing?) and the Omega would get clumsy. Poor thing might even hurt himself. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if the boy overfilled himself and tore himself on the inside.

 

Burnie mulled it over as he laid down on the couch for a short nap. He’d need his strength.

 

o0o

 

Gavin blinked heavily to get the sleep out of his eyes. When he took a breath he got light headed by the dry, savory scent that seemed to saturate the air. He startled a little when he didn’t recognize the bedspread beneath him or the tan walls. He went to sit up and went wide eyed as a familiar pin-striped suit jacket fell from his shoulders. He quickly grabbed it and sniffed deeply from the collar, head swimming like he was truly drunk.

 

“Alpha,” Gavin moaned openly. He shifted and his heat crashed into him head first. Liquid fire spread through his limbs followed by deep cramps that made him draw his thighs up to his chest. A wave rocked through him and he choked out another moan into the collar of the jacket, body rolling with it. He was soaked between his thighs, staining his underwear and wetting through it. His fingers ached to dig into Alpha muscle and his rim softened to accept the knot of the man whose scent was clogging up his lungs. The Brit snapped and started stripping down, clothing getting tossed carelessly over the side until he was bare. He shamelessly rubbed all over the suit coat until it had to be tossed aside, Alpha scent smothered up by his musky heat.

 

Gavin sprawled on the fragrant bedding and started to lazily roll around, hips grinding against the blankets while his hands smoothed over them. Little Omegan sounds spewed out of his mouth as he scent marked the nest and scrubbed his flesh against it to mix the smells. His foggy brain crowned in triumph as he thoroughly claimed the bed for himself.

 

The door came open and the Alpha of the house walked in. Gavin wordlessly chittered at him at first but then froze when he saw it was Mr. Burns. He almost didn't recognize him in such casual clothing. His mouth watered at the sight of strong calves and the curves of biceps, and the sinfully bare lines of his shoulders. Even with rumpled clothes, his boss still somehow looked perfect. Gavin's gaze raked all the way up the Alpha's form until he met those darkened blue eyes. Electricity crackled between them and the Omega froze. What was he doing in Burnie's nest? Why had his boss taken him home?

 

“Mr. Burns...?”

 

“Don't worry, Gavvy, you're safe,” Burnie promised quickly with a kind smile. “You started to slip into your heat while we were at the office. I didn't want to risk you panicking in the car on the way to your brother's apartment, or risk you being alone while you're there. You need food and water, and care. So I brought you here to ride out your heat. I hope that's alright.”

 

“I'm sorry about Joel, sir,” Gavin managed to grit out as he fought off a wave of cramps, one hand splaying over his hard cock to hide himself. “He smelled so good and I guess I'm weak...”

 

“You're _not_ ,” Burnie snapped. “He just has one of those scents. He's a horny bastard with cute Omegas and he's not exactly a troll.” The man's voice lightened up. “He would've treated you well through your heat. I've never heard a complaint about his bedroom skills. But he shouldn't have approached you like _that_.” He chewed the side of his lip briefly. “I know you enjoyed it, Gavvy.”

 

Gavin couldn't blush any hotter than he already was but he did shift nervously, more slick dabbing at his rim. “I...I did.”

 

Burnie's fists clenched at his sides. “That should've been _me_.”

 

A bird-like noise popped out from behind Gavin's lips as he threatened to punch a fist through his gut. He jerked hard before he started panting, palm tightening to grind his cock against his stomach for the friction. Burnie watched with renewed hunger and those eyes on him – he was lost, and he _wanted_. The Omega wordlessly spread his legs and shyly turned his head, eyes downcast and the soft line of his throat showing in perfect submission.

 

Burnie's will was not iron-clad. He wasn't a weak man but he was a _man_ , nonetheless, made of soft flesh and hot Alpha blood. He didn't dare strip off any more of his clothing but he did make for the bed with quick feet.

 

Gavin was taken so quickly he lost his breath. Burnie cupped his jaw and set his hips between the boy's knees, parting them further as he caught his lips in their first kiss. Gavin almost missed it with the sudden jolt of sensation trying to knock him out of his own head. One firm lick and he was opening his mouth to be plundered, groaning quietly as the man's invaded without hesitation. It felt like Burnie was trying to lick the heat out from behind his teeth, to drink it up and take it away. Strangely, every lick seemed to ease the cramps but the desire itself only flared brighter. Burnie's hands slid down from his neck and ran over his bare chest, palms skimming his hardening nips, and the Omega pushed into it. They rubbed over his ribs, his waist, down over his hips and the outside of his thighs, then back up to massage so lightly over his shoulders.

 

They had just started and Gavin was already drowning. Everywhere the Alpha touched cooled and then flushed even hotter. “W-We shouldn't – this isn't...” It was a weak stutter at best and neither believed the words, not now, and they were swallowed up with another kiss. Instead of wasting more time on something his body was craving, something his heart had been hungry for, Gavin yanked at the man's shirt to try and dislodge it. The elastic of his shorts were caught next and pulled insistently.

 

Burnie chuckled a little and plucked up the boy's hands to place a kiss in each palm. “No, Gavvy, this is about _you_.”

 

Gavin's heart jolted in nerves and he put on a strained smile that he hoped was seductive, hands smoothing over the Alpha's chest. “You can't _have me_ if you're clothed.” He tried his hardest to be smooth but he only invoked naughty images in his own head. Burnie above him, shoving his thighs apart and fucking up into him like one of those primal Alphas from Omegan novels. The man grunting and rutting, call him all sorts of filthy names before he forced him on his knot. It only made him wetter, more anxious. He wanted it _so_ badly but he wasn't ready for the aftermath – for how used he'd feel afterward, how he'd be ignored in the office.

 

Burnie must have sensed the change in his scent because he kicked up a soothing rumble and brushed their cheeks, scent marking him like a potential mate. The action was enough to make him mew and try to press up further against him. The Alpha put a palm at the base of his throat and slowly pushed him back, still making the consoling noise as he spread the boy out in front of him.

 

Burnie knelt between his legs and Gavin tried uselessly to close them, arm draping over his chest. The man shook his head and took up his wrist to gingerly move it aside, giving him a good view of those stiffening peaks and the fine down of hair over his chest and belly. Darkening eyes roamed down to the crux of his thighs to admire the wet little cock throbbing there. It was slender with a pink tip kissed at by dark foreskin, flesh pulled tight like it was begging to be licked.

 

Burnie glanced back up to that flushed face and he grinned. “What a gorgeous Omega.”

 

Gavin chirped and stretched out, smiling brightly and starting to relax. But Burnie could smell the scorched potpourri pouring off his skin and it needed to be coaxed into a flame, to be tamed into something pleasurable for the Omega. “Can I touch you?”

 

Gavin nodded quickly despite the slight trepidation threatening to creep through his gut. He was not disappointed in the least. Burnie’s hands spread out across his bare chest, nails skimming through the golden hair there before thumbing at his nipples. They grew warm as they were rubbed in tight circles, straining against the man’s touch in a greedy search for more. Burnie hummed pleasantly and slid them up to touch at the hollow of the boy’s throat, tracing the dip there and pressing just enough for him to feel it before moving on. Gavin grew more breathless as they burned twin paths down his torso to the faint lines of his hips, each tracing the slight rise of bone from his scrawny frame. The Brit squirmed as the man wet his lips and eyed his Omega cock like he wanted to swallow it down. But there was no malice in his eyes, no sharp lust, just dulcet desire wrapped up in an Alpha instinct to _possess_ and _mark_.

 

Those thumbs inward and rubbed along his inner thighs, digging in to make Gavin gasp and part them further. He knew he was on display, that the Alpha could see everything, but it only made it better. He was being inspected by a potential mate and he looked so _pleased_. Those surprisingly calloused thumbs drove up and pressed hard into his cock, dragging up the length to make him squeal. A fat bead of pre-cum bubbled from the tip and rolled down to catch along the edge of his extra flesh. It was massaged like a muscle and Gavin moaned sweetly, hips rolling with each sweet motion.

 

By the time Burnie lifted his hands the boy was dripping all over and writhing on the bedspread. His tummy was glistening from the drips of his sweet cock and there was a dark spot on the blanket. The scent had calmed and the sour note of tension was gone.

 

“You're overflowing,” Burnie purred out roughly as he pushed the boy's thighs up to see his hole. It was shining and small, dark and twitching just a little from the boy's excitement. The slick had a healthy, milky whiteness to it that screamed of fertility. Though Omegas could smell rich it was their slick that told the truth. Clear and bright spoke of birth control, of a barren body, but this little boy was ripe and he could smell the deeper notes of his scent now that the source was exposed to him. He got all tight-chested as the boy chittered and tilted his hips up to let him look his fill. “Perfect boy. Look at you blossoming underneath me. If I could knot you I know you’d ruin me for any other.”

 

Gavin’s eyes popped open and he gave a sharp whine, fingers clawing at the man’s forearms to leave little pink stripes. “W-What? Please, sir, don’t leave me like this.”

 

Burnie hunched over him and pressed a kiss to his quivering mouth. “It’s ‘Michael’, Gavvy, and I’m not going anywhere. I just can’t knot without putting a pup in you. I don’t have a sheath and I could never pull out of that hot little clutch.” He kissed away another whine but the Omega was getting desperate. “You’re not on contraceptives, sweetheart.”

 

Gavin choked on a sob. “You're so _cruel_ . I'm in your nest a-and you don't even _want_ me? Are you...are you making fun of me?” He started to try and cover himself up from the wash of shame that came with thinking his boss was just toying with him. “Why did you even bring me here?”

 

Burnie held him down more firmly to stop the trashing Omega from getting out from beneath him. “Gavin, no, I would _never_. You're here so I can take care of you. I was worried.”

 

Tears wet the boy's gold-spun lashes but his lips were in a firm line, eyes glistening and dark but stained with hurt. “I don't need your pity. Just because I'm not a trained whore doesn't mean I'm pathetic. I-I don't need an Alpha to feel good but I thought...” He turned his head away and fought the heat in his gut tooth and nail, refusing to share such intimacy with someone who was only playing with his feelings. “I thought you'd be different. That my boss had kind eyes and stronger morals than the other Alphas and that if I ever wound up here in your bed y-you'd do it because...”

 

_Because you loved me._

 

The Omega sputtered out as Burnie's hand curled around the back of his neck and squeezed. He went as limp as a kitten and he allowed his head to be turned back for another kiss. This was much slower, a lazy grind of their lips, a casual lick before the man slipped inside. He was seduced into a wet slide that made his head fuzzy. His eyes fell shut and he gave in, reaching up and touching the man's shoulders to feel the flex of thick muscle.

 

“You are beautiful.” Burnie barely broke the kiss, scent so strong the boy thought he could smell wine on his breath. “You are desired.” Those full lips brushed against him once more and he melted into the bedding. “You are _wanted_.”

 

Gavin dug his nails into the Alpha's skin and all his relief sunk into one breathed word. “ _Michael_.”

 

Burnie rolled off him and the Omega had a shock of hurt in his chest. He weakly pawed after him, legs closing up to hide his wet cock. A negative stream of self-deprecating thoughts ran through his head but they came to a dead stop when Burnie seized his ankles and dragged him down to the bottom of the bed. He barely got to utter the man's name before he was flipped over on his stomach, waist bent over the edge to completely expose him. His thighs were pinned by much larger ones and another almost-painful wave of heat hit him when he realized Burnie was towering over him, staring in blatant desire at the long line of his back and the wet rim that peeked from between tan cheeks.

 

Gavin felt the Alpha bend over him and the surge of extra body warmth made him shiver, a little squeak escaping him when a heavy hand settled on his nape once more. Burnie braced his elbow on the bed and pinned his cheek to the blanket, chest pressed to his back and hips only off-center enough to expose what his fingers were trying to get to. The Omega was pinned – and after a brief struggle he heaved a great sigh and went boneless once more.

 

The submission was full and real this time – they could both sense it.

 

Burnie slipped a finger inside that virgin hole and groaned at the way the walls tightened up around it, dragging against it in juvenile greed that plucked at his heartstrings and pumped blood into his thickening cock. He nuzzled the soft skin just below where his hand clamped over the boy's neck, listening to the choked moan as he took the small intrusion. Burnie went at a sluggish pace to allow the muscles to relax, finger sliding smoothly through slick as he massaged with controlled movements. This was his sweet secretary, a virgin, and he was sharing himself. The least he could do was open him up like a proper bedmate and give him the sweet attention he craved. And if Burnie got to satisfy his selfish Alpha instincts to provide and shelter Gavin properly, then that was just a bonus.

 

“That's all you needed, sweetheart,” Burnie rumbled, hips grinding to rub his cock against the boy's thigh as he flirted a second finger at his rim. “To be held down. Hm? To be shown how adored you are. You're just the tightest little boy wanting some love.” He slid in a second finger and move up to nip the ear of the shivering Omega, crooking his digits to let him feel the stretch. “I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I finally saw you and now I get to feel all up inside, have your slick stain my skin...you spoil me, Gavvy.”

 

“Michael,” Gavin huffed a sharp dizziness in his temples as he tried to rock back on the thick fingers. The man's name was still foreign on his tongue but he loved it, wanted to wrap himself up in it. For a reason he couldn't explain, in heat or not, his tongue didn't butcher the syllables quite like they did with his lovely boy. It seemed Burnie was special, just like he'd always hoped. Those fingers were so talented – so careful at first but thrusts growing firmer as his body opened up, the little spot inside him he'd only found with his own slim fingers was getting brushed. He was afraid the moment it was truly touch he would spill early. His body was craving that release. The cramps were getting worse in his thighs and they were starting to creep up into his stomach. He rutted into the bed but the movements were so small that his true pleasure came from the man’s hand. He wanted to explain what he needed, to beg the man to go faster and give him more, but his tongue was glued to the room of his mouth. He panted sharply and pushed into the hand on his neck, eyes nearly pitch from how _dominated_ he felt.

 

They weren’t coworkers anymore. Just an Alpha and an Omega in a bed with a heat to keep them warm.

 

The moment Gavin felt a third finger teasing at his rim he felt a new punch of lust in his gut. Burnie started jerking upward and crooking his fingers and it was like being milked. He finally gave in and rubbed hard over the Omega’s firm gland, nearly toppling him in seconds. Gavin raked his fingers down the bed and tried to keep it together but it felt like a blissful, downward spiral.

 

A squeal burst from his throat as Burnie shoved in a third finger. The stretch was almost too much but his body yielded under the touch and scent of an Alpha. He only humped the blanket once before he hit his peak. The pleasure was sharp and _too much_ and overwhelming. He would have lost himself if Burnie hadn’t clamped his hand tighter and slowed his fingers down to a tight little grind that kept him grounded and the orgasm hitting in waves.

 

He’d come dozens of times by himself alone in the dead of night under his covers but _never_ with another person. Never without a wall or two between him and the nearest Alpha. He spurted hard against the sheets and his heart lurched up into his chest. Gavin was torn between wanting to gasp out _I love you_ and _I hate you for doing this to me._ As he started to inch back down to reality he realized he was ruined for anyone else. The thick syrup of wine in his lungs and the loving way the man suckled a mark into his shoulder, the murmurs of praise for his beauty - there was no way he’d be able to touch another man again and not think of his boss and those dominating kisses. He wanted it again. _A hundred times over and more._

 

Burnie had gone easy on him, fingers rubbing along his nape and the others stayed still so he had some thickness to clench around. The moment he started to settle he felt the raw itch of unsatisfied desire and whimpered, but Burnie read him like he had been waiting for it. A finger slid out and the Omega’s hole and it bore down, hungry for the stretch. but when just those two digits were crooked into his hidden gland it was _more_ than enough.

 

Gavin moved weakly, driven by helpless need to satisfy the instinct to mate. Warm encouragements poured into his ear but he was starting to fade into the blaze of fever that had only grown stronger from release.

 

“Such a good boy, wetting up the bed,” Burnie teased affectionately, his own hips still moving in a shameless hump that helped the boy chase a second release that would give him relief. With each peak of his thrusts, his clothed tip threatened to pop into the Omega like he truly wanted. Gavin could feel the thick end and his wet rim sought it only to be denied that fill, unsatisfied by the barest brush. He watched the boy writhe in empty fulfillment and he choked up with pride. No Alpha would be able to resist such a plea but he cared about Gavin enough to hold back.

 

Burnie’s own cock and knot throbbed with each heavy heartbeat and his own thick seed soaked the front of his shorts and left smears of rich scent across the Omega’s thighs. “Fucking into your own mess so shamelessly. I’ve never had anything so damn pretty in my bed.”

 

Gavin tried to thank his Alpha like a proper boy but a sharp swipe across that swollen gland had him choking and drooling into the bedspread.

 

“Just let yourself fall, I’m right here,” Burnie husked. He moved his hand to properly nip at the overly hot skin and let the boy feel his teeth in his nape. His nose was clogged with the scent of fertile Omega and his knot was already swelling inside his underwear, trapped away from the hole that clung to his fingers. “This is why I can’t knot you, sweetheart. We smell so good together, so _right_ , I might knock you up on the first try.”

 

 _That_ flipped a switch in the Omega and he fisted the blanket hard before pushing back into the fingers.

 

“Babies?” A sob hiccuped out of him and he pushed forcefully up into the Alpha. “Oh, Alpha, _please._ Knot me up. I’d catch so quick, I can smell you and you’re so-” The boy was shaking in the sudden burst of need and the way he was fucked into with such talented fingers. He couldn’t swallow the words, he didn’t want to. “Please, Michael, breed me? Aren’t I good enough?”  


Gavin clenched his eyes shut and managed to spread his legs just that much further. “Y-You don’t even have to stay. Just give me a little babe of my own? A tiny Alpha pup I can feed and take care of. He’ll sleep with me every night and I’ll love him so much, he’ll never want anything.”

 

Burnie was taken aback by the boy’s sudden declaration but that set a lustful stone in his belly. It was such a dense desire and so foreign to him. Gavin looked at him over his shoulder and the man was struck by the wobbling lower lip, the shining eyes that cut through him with their sincerity. In this moment the boy would have let him put a pup in him. He had no doubt his flower boy would make a wonderful mother but not now, not like this.

 

Burnie doubled his efforts, fucking into the boy so hard that the sound of his fingers in that slick clutch was _obscene_.

 

“I’d take care of everything, you’d have everything you need to raise our pup,” Burnie murmured, words nearly drowned out by the Omega’s happy cries from the rough pace. He kept his voice low because he couldn’t quite believe how much he wanted it too. “Dress you both up in expensive ribbons and lay you on silk pillows, have my pup with his mother _always_.”

 

Gavin keened and moaned out his title like he was a savior instead of a defiler.

 

“You minx and your ripe little hole,” Burnie growled out, wrist twisting to drag his fingers all along those grasping walls. “I’ll give you a sweet little one if only to see those tits swell up.”

 

The words took him so much so that he was unraveling once again, hips jutting to ride the crest of a second orgasm. Gavin came with a sudden jolt and the Alpha clung tight to the boy as he tried to shake apart from the rush of pleasure. He came again but spilled much less, the peak lasting a few long seconds longer before his length finally went soft. Gavin sighed roughly before slumping, whining under his breath as the man’s fingers slid out of his body. Burnie stood and the lack weight let the boy breathe easier but swamped his heart with the immediate need to be cuddled close, to be assured he wasn’t going to be kicked out of the nest.

 

“Was I good, Alpha?” Gavin slurred heavily. He tried to pick his head up to look at the man for confirmation but it felt like it weighed a ton. His tongue was still loose it seemed, and he knew he’d regret them later. “Did I earn your knot? You can use me, Alpha.” He reached back and lazily pulled his cheek aside, exposing his soaked rim. He could feel how it gaped from being fingered and it would have been embarrassing if not for the low buzz of need in his gut that screamed at him to _fill it_. And with something bigger than fingers.

 

Burnie swallowed down a growl at the sight in front of him. The wrecked, beautiful Omega was showing off his reddened, virgin hole and begging him to defile it further. Gavin had come twice from just his fingers and words. His control was whittled down to a few threads. The boy was just so beautiful, so tempting, and he wanted to make him a little mother like he’d asked. Give him a pup, keep him in his bed, and let him tie some apron strings around that waist.

 

 _No_ . He shook his head, clearing those animalistic impulses. _I want him by my side as my secretary. Maybe a mate if this goes well. I won’t bind him if he doesn’t want. I can’t have him like that._

 

Burnie hushed him sweetly and picked him up in his arms like a child. Gavin chittered and clung to the Alpha as he was taken up the few feet to be laid back down on the bed with the pillows under his head. The light heat cramps and the ache from the man’s fingers were blending into a steady throb but it was manageable. Burnie crawled in next to him and it seemed to ease some of the hurt, the fresh wave of scent all the air he needed.

 

The first spike of heat was over.

 

Gavin gasped lightly against the man’s skin as he realized he’d come twice without being touched. It was whorish but the way Burnie smiled and pet through his hair, down his shoulders...it helped erase the creep of negative tendrils that had started to edge into his lungs. His head was tilted up by one strong finger and his mouth was taken in a languid kiss that made him sigh. He was a boneless heap against the Alpha and when his chin was released he melted into the pillows.

 

“I’m going to leave for a minute. I’ll get something to clean you up.” Burnie smoothed back his hair and placed a last kiss on his forehead. “You’re safe here, Gavvy. No one’s going to hurt you in my bed.”

 

 


	3. Burnie and Gavin III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie sees Gavin through to the end of his heat. Is this just a fling? Or something more?
> 
> \--
> 
> "Burnie was a man made of flesh and bone. He was weak. He'd brought Gavin to his penthouse to protect him, to keep him away from hungry Alphas, but there was only so long he could resist Gavin in his needy state. The boy smelled like spring and icing and had spent the full first day he was there moaning his boss's name, parting his thighs and taking thick fingers and begging for a knot."

 

**Thank you, Chooboozle, for looking this over and adding in her spicy splash of smut. I didn't get to run it by my fav beta reader because I'm forgetful and today was busy - she'll forgive me, I hope, because she knows I can't sleep with finished work.**

**I hope you guys like this - I spent way too long on it. I'm still in a writing rut. I know the updates are shorter, and I'm sorry about that. Longer chapters make me a little anxious so I'm trying to work up to it. Thank you for your patience and your kind words on[my tumblr](emono-omae.tumblr.com). You guys are _davoom_ , the very essence of happiness for me, and I can't thank you enough :)**

** **

* * *

 

 

Burnie was a man made of flesh and bone. He was weak. He'd brought Gavin to his penthouse to protect him, to keep him away from hungry Alphas, but there was only so long he could resist Gavin in his needy state. The boy smelled like spring and icing and had spent the full first day he was there moaning his boss's name, parting his thighs and taking thick fingers and begging for a knot.

  
  


“ I'll be so tight for you, sir. Never had anyone before. All for you. Please,  _ please _ .”

  
  


When Burnie finally gave in and took him he made sure to do it slowly, to open the boy with his fingers and tongue, letting him rock back onto him at his own pace. Gavin's heat had soaked the boy, made him loose and ready to receive, but Burnie knew how big he was and he didn't want to hurt his secretary. The Omega yielded so beautifully under the slow rocks of his hips and swallowed up his cock.

  
  


But he wouldn't knot.

  
  


“ Burnie, please!” Gavin wailed as he clawed at the sheets below his cheek. He was near sobbing each thrust sent his pleasure into a sharp spike. He could feel his thighs trembling. Burnie was being absolutely cruel, knot bumping up against the boy's wet rim with each thrust but never pushing inside. Though he was overheated, the fattening bulge was overly hot and he craved it inside him. His rational thoughts were long gone, glazed over by the heated desire to be stuffed full and bred with his boss’s child. He was torn between wanting to stay here and rut like animals for the rest of their lives and wanting a little copper haired babe to take care of in his apartment.  _ Family. Mate. Pack. _ It was all he could think of, all he wanted.

  
  


And Burnie. He wanted him too.  _ Desperately _ .

  
  


The heat built up into a liquid ooze in his belly and Gavin knew he would spill over any moment. He clawed too hard at the Alpha’s shoulders, nails catching along his nape and leaving shredded skin behind. The roughness made Burnie snarl and rut harder, fingers dimpling the flesh along the Omega’s hips as he was shoved closer to his own finish. Gavin was such a wild, gorgeous, needy thing underneath him and he had to grit his teeth to keep back his true desire. He wanted to sink his fangs into Gavin's throat and pop his knot inside, breed him up and keep him in this bed until they had a litter around them.

  
  


Then Gavin started making cute, hiccuping moans. “I-I'm – oh,  _ Alpha _ .”

  
  


It was a passionate, whorish cry and it set fire into the man’s blood.

  
  


Gavin felt the thick twitch inside of him and his hips jolted up in a chase for more of the sensation. “You'll knot me, won't you Alpha? I'll hang off it a-all pretty like those Omegas in paperbacks. I can beg.”

  
  


Burnie let out a rough hushing noise before mouthing over the boy's exposed throat, dragging his canines to make a stream of red lines across sun-kissed flesh. “Don't have to beg.”

  
  


The Alpha's thrusts got noticeably more shallow. The knot that had been popping teasingly inside his wet rim, that had been growing fatter, was now being taken away completely.  With each swell, Gavin gave pure Omegan whines, desperately trying to squeeze down to have Burnie stay inside.  Just the smooth curve of his cock felt good but he wanted more, he was being denied  and he  _ hated  _ it . “What are doing?” It came out as a bratty whine and he tried to get leverage in his limited position, tried to fuck himself down to the hilt again.

  
  


“You won't get my knot,” Burnie huffed, voice tight as he chased his release in that slick clutch without giving in and knotting him hard like they both wanted. “But I'm going to feel you finish. Touch yourself.”

  
  


“No, Alpha, please,” Gavin begged pathetically, hand already creeping traitorously towards his flushed, wet cock. “I'm close already. Want your knot first.”

  
  


“ No knot,” Burnie grunted out harshly. “Now  _ spill _ .”

  
  


Gavin shook his head in wild protest but he had already wrapped his fingers around his needy flesh.  Burnie had that low, rough growl that made the Omega shudder from such a demand. He wanted to badly, listening to his Alpha. His own touched combined with the stretch the Alpha gave him was enough to make him squeal, hips bouncing uselessly to rut into his hand. Burnie’s thrusts were infuriatingly controlled and tiny Omega growls rumbled past his lips. They were a weak threat and easily covered up by the older man’s snarl, the fat head of his cock dragging over fluttering walls and pushing his bedmate further into the end.

  
  


The peak hit Gavin like a bolt. It was as sudden as the ones that rocked him through the first part of his heat. Deliciously sharp as it cut into his chest, making it clench, and every muscle between his belly and his knees went tight as he was caught in the grip of his finish. Thin seed splashed up along his stomach, catching in the dark hair. He bucked and whined breathlessly all the way through it, golden hair becoming even more wild as his head thrashed pathetically against the sheets. 

  
  


“ Alpha,” the word was chanted in breathy husk that tapped into the Alpha’s very base nature. “ _ Oh. _ ”

  
  


Burnie grabbed the boy’s hips and snarled loudly, already picturing how pretty he would writhe on a fat knot. One sharp thrust and he’d be hilt deep in the Omega, taking him, burying in as deeply as his cock could reach and flooding this precious one until he caught with his pup, crushing the fat head of his cock against the boy's tight cervix to pump him full of his virile seed. He was seconds away from claiming him when he  _ remembered _ .

  
  


Gavin needed his protection. He was trusting him to know what was best.  _ He’s not on birth control. _

  
  


Burnie pulled out of the hot clutch, growling lowly at denying himself such pleasure. Instead he wrapped a hand around his engorged cock and striped along it ruthlessly, squeezing at the fattening swell of his knot as he got closer. He looked over Gavin, sweet Omega that he was, and admired how beautiful he was sprawled before him. Skin glistening with sweat and thighs still fallen open, cum coating his stomach and shining on his softening cock, hole visibly twitching and leaking slick as he trembled. Reddened buds called out for his mouth and the boy’s lips were swollen from kisses.

  
  


He looked ready to catch.

  
  


Burnie groaned deeply as he finally came, left hand cinched tight around his heavy knot while the other worked his cock - fast, at first, and then slower as he splashed ribbons across the Omega’s limp flesh. Over his small sack and along the smooth skin that led to his hole. The Alpha growled as he saw his seed stained the furl of muscle. He only came once, hand falling from his knot in a defeated way. Without a tight rim or an Omega’s warm hole to bury into, he couldn’t spill his usual load.

  
  


Instead he rubbed the seed into Gavin’s skin and listened to the boy whine for more. Their scents were already so mixed but now it would seep into his pores, hormones soaking him and charging him through his heat with his first Alpha.

  
  


“I’ll be so good for you, Alpha, never want anything else…”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Burnie was relieved when a break came between heat spikes. He left Gavin to catch his breath in bed and returned with a tray full of cold water and food. Sweet things and variety of fruit to refresh him, tasty morsels to soothe his frazzled body, and cashews for fatty protein. The Omega crawled obediently into his lap and settled against his chest, fleshy cheeks rubbing against the Alpha's half hard cock. Though he was tired for the moment and hazy-eyed, he still instinctively moved against it despite Burnie's protests.

  
  


“Come on, darling, just a piece or two.”

  
  


Burnie tucked Gavin close and fed him by hand. The boy obediently bit into pieces of cantaloupe and strawberries, drank sips of water, and even some chunks of fluffy bread. Gavin’s abused lips looked so pretty around his fingers and they stained with juice, golden lashes low as he tried not to doze off. The fresh flush of nutrients seemed to do him a world of good and when they kissed it tasted like pineapple. Their lips were as sticky as the tacky mess between them but neither cared.

  
  


“Alpha?” Gavin mumbled once his belly was full. “Can I sleep on your lap?”

  
  


Burnie chuckled fondly and settled the boy more comfortably against him, letting him nose into his chest. A content sigh tickled the chest hair there. He was an absolutely precious Omega in Burnie's eyes and his heart filled with affection. He kissed Gavin's forehead and decided right then that he would not let this boy go, he would not use him and discard him like so many other poor Omegas.

  
  


“Go to sleep, Gavvy. I'll be here when you wake up.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Burnie kept that promise.

  
  


Two days later, Gavin groaned and woke from a dreamless sleep. He was sore all over but in a strangely pleasant way he couldn't describe. He clenched and felt a new rawness between his cheeks but also a wrung-out pleasure. His muscles were liquid and he felt melded into the sheets and pillows, soft sunlight streaming across him from the crack in the curtains. He had to blink a few times to realize where he was but when he smiled. The memories came back in a slow trickle and he spread out on the overstuffed bed, basking in the after-heat ache.

  
  


His gorgeous Alpha boss had not only offered him a safe place to ride out his heat but had helped, had given him food and water and a soft bed. Gavin turned his head into the pillow and openly moaned as he remembered accepting the man’s cock with such whorish sounds. And his boss hadn't knotted him, hadn't come inside him. He wasn't on the pill and he could have caught, even if he was a bit young for it. Male Omega pregnancies weren't uncommon, and his family had a rich line of it. He vaguely remembered babbling it, and the look of surprise on his boss's face before it washed with lust.

  
  


But Burnie refused to knot, no matter how Gavin had wailed, and that was something the Omega would never forget. That kind of consideration was rare. Because of Mr. Burns, Gavin was having his first post-heat satisfaction and had no pup to worry about. Through every other previous cycle he'd woken up days later dehydrated, starving, itchy and feeling abandoned by an imaginary Alpha. The ache he felt now was a good one, like pressing lightly on a bruise. The agony of going through a heat alone lasted for days and went bone deep.

  
  


The door swung open and a rush of spiced wine scent refreshed the room. Gavin's breath was stolen right out of his lungs at the sight of his boss entering the room. Shorts sat low on his defined hips, so fit from his heavy protein diet, the boxing lessons he took every other day to keep himself in shape (the ones Gavin reminded him of since Barb found the whole thing distasteful). The firm plane of muscle laced across his chest still had scratches stripped across it from Gavin's own nails, more marks along his ribs and even a few dragged along his throat. The Alpha was scruffy but all red from the hot shower he'd taken, curls still wet and droplets of water sticking to his chest and stomach.

  
  


When he smiled, Gavin felt lighter than he had in years. “Alpha?”

  
  


“I'm sorry I showered without you,” Burnie rumbled, a new fond roughness to his voice from all the growling he'd been doing. “You were finally asleep and I hated to wake you.”

  
  


“ 'M awake now,” Gavin slurred, tongue still numb from sleep. He blushed shyly as his boss gave him a wicked grin, gaze falling to his chest. He knew he was a little furrier than the average Omega but he could still feel the way Burnie had pawed at him, rubbing over his chest and tweaking his nipples until they strained against the man's palm. The buds hardened like they craved the Alpha's touch once more. His entire body did.

  
  


Burnie tossed the towel he'd been scrubbing his hair with aside and crawled onto the bed. Gavin flushed hot as the Alpha spread his legs wide so his shorts stretched tight over the soft bulge there, showing off the fat meat of his cock. His lazy, predatory smile held heat but there was adoration there as well. Gavin would have felt helpless with any other Alpha staring at him in such a way but this was his boss, the man who'd taken care of him for the past three days and had fed him ripe strawberries from his fingertips. Before this he had taken him from that toxic Accounts position and gave him somewhere safe to work – given him a promotion, more money to feed himself, a desk and more responsibility. He owed this man everything.

  
  


_ I think I'm in love with him. _

  
  


The thought was scary, and much too big for such a small, intimate setting.

  
  


“Come here, Gavvy.” Gavin cooed as the man fished under the sheet and took his ankle, pulling him closer. The sheets slid away and he was exposed but he did no fear it. Burnie rumbled at the sight of his treasure trail and soft cock, tugging him closer until the boy's hips settled in his lap. Lightly furred thighs lazily squeezed around the Alpha's waist, holding him close, upper half still sprawled carelessly across the bed like a sacrifice. “Look at you...”

  
  


Burnie shook his head to dislodge the lust. “We need to talk about what just happened.”

  
  


“ No,” Gavin whimpered pathetically , his lips in a slight pout. “ Can't we just enjoy it a little longer? I know I don't have a lot of time left in your bed.” His hands fisted in the sheets. “We...we can go back to how it was. I'll just be your secretary and we can pretend none of it happened.” The Omega sat up, hands behind him to brace his weight as he leaned forward to nuzzle the tuft of hair on his boss's chest. “Just give me an hour or two more so I can memorize it properly. So I can have something to take back home and warm my bed when it's all late and I'm alone.”

  
  


Burnie tucked a finger under the Brit's chin and made him pick his head up, meeting their eyes. “I don't want to forget this.”

  
  


Gavin sputtered gracelessly. “Mr. Burns, I...I thought you wouldn't want more. Thank you for taking care of my heat, sir, but you don't have to feel obligated. I'm a big boy, I can handle my first time being just a...a fling.”  His throat felt raw from that word. To think that he was wanting  _ pups _ from his own boss - he should have known better. 

  
  


Burnie's expression softened up and his fingers slid around to cup the Omega's nape.  The way Gavin’s voice sunk cause a protective rumble to arise, but he brushed it off. He would never want to think of  _ this  _ as a “fling”.

  
  


“ You let me experience this with you. I'm taken with you, Gavin. I've never wanted to protect and dote on anyone like I do with you. I-I...” He tripped over his words. “I want to keep you here, in my bed, always. I want to kiss you every morning and take you to work and look at you and know you're  _ mine _ . I want to take care of you.”

  
  


_ I love you _ . It was there in the tenderness of his touch and the warmth of his eyes, the careful way he cradled his neck and had taken care of him through his heat. Gavin swooned into the touch and the Alpha was there to kiss his lips and murmur that it would all be okay.

  
  


“I'm here, Gavvy. I'm not going anywhere.” Burnie wet his lips. “I want to be your Alpha. Let me take care of you.” He took the boy's hands and kissed his knuckles, savoring the soft skin against his lips. “I'll earn it, I promise.”

  
  


Gavin felt like he was floating. “You want to  _ court  _ me, Mr. Burns?”

  
  


“Michael.”

  
  


The Omega's brows furrowed up over curious hazel eyes. “What?”

  
  


“ Call me 'Michael',  _ please _ .” Burnie's smile was disarming and Gavin felt himself losing his heart already.  It was warm and inviting, and the Omega just wanted to melt.  “ And yes, I want to court you.” He pecked a chaste kiss on the Brit's lips and reveled in the pink blush he caused. “Starting right now. How do waffles sound? I called Barb and she told me how to make up the batter. There's a machine in there. There's whipped topping and strawberries in syrup.”

  
  


Burnie cut himself off and his eyes flickered to the bed. “Unless...you don't want to. I understand if you don't want to get involved with your boss. It can get messy.”

  
  


Gavin let out a near-hysterical giggle and leaned in to bump their foreheads.  They were both laughing, smiles never diminishing even when they finally slowed to a quiet. “ I like messy ,” Gavin winked with the flick of his tongue. “ I  _ want  _ messy.”

  
"Cheeky boy."

 

And just like that, with a loud bout of laughter, they fell back into bed and the courting 'breakfast' became a courting 'lunch'.

  
  


 


	4. Michael/Geoff I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Michael,  
> Stargazer Lilies - purity, honor, innocence, aspiration  
> Flower freckles, like the constellation on your skin  
> Don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not the world on a string  
> Not even me  
> Love always, Alpha

Michael liked Mr. Ramsey's office. It wasn't like the other offices in the way they were swathed in shades of tan and cream. Every color of the most boring rainbow. Geoff's office had rich green carpet that felt so soft beneath his feet and polished wooden walls that were saturated in paintings, corkboards full of sketches and anything that would inspire him. The wet bar was beyond impressive, more extravagant than even a high foot traffic office like Burns. There were plants placed almost haphazardly but Michael knew each one got watered every day very lovingly under watchful, tired eyes. The desk was a jet black that contrasted sharply to every other piece of furniture in the building. Michael knew the couch along the wall very well. The furniture was overstuffed and crafted in a butter soft pleather blend. It was amazing against his back.

  
  


Michael carted an armful of profiles from the new applicants into the office. Ramsey was at lunch and would want to look over the portfolios over an aged scotch. He bumped the door shut with his hip and hurried over, not bothering to look past counting the names on the sides of the folders. He was at the desk when he looked up and visibly jumped.

  
  


Geoff was  _ sitting there _ .

  
  


“Mr. Ramsey!”

  
  


“ Hey, baby doll,” Geoff drawled, hands folded over his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. He looked the secretary over and breathed out a slow, lustful breath. Michael always looked so  _ good _ . Pressed black pants with a fitted vest over a tight, ivory dress shirt with dark buttons that only accentuated the hollow of his collar bone and inner wrists. He loved those loose, cinnamon curls – so free of that greasy product the young ad men liked to slather in their hair. All that porcelain skin peppered in angel kisses, ginger freckles that made the Alpha's mouth water. And that  _ scent _ . A hint of apples and honey, and when he got all heated turned to deep, richy caramel. 

  
  


“ Look at you.” Geoff whistled. “How do you always look so decked out and  _ cherry _ ?”

  
  


“ Cause I make serious  _ bread _ ,” Michael mimicked with a wink. “My Daddy provides good dough.” A serious lilt struck through his words. “Dress for the job you want, not the job you have.”

  
  


“Those are the threads of a Junior Copywriter,” Geoff admitted, plucking a pack of cigarettes out of his messy desk drawer. “Nice and sharp. Love the way you command respect out there. Even Lindsay is a little afraid of you.”

  
  


“Liar,” Michael laughed as he sat down the stack of folders. “Seeing as you didn't go out to lunch with Mr. Hullum like you planned, I'll run down to the deli and bring you back something fresh. A Danish and a water as well?” He phrased it like a question but he was already counting the cost. “If there's any of those peanut clusters made today, I'll grab those too.”

  
  


“You're an angel,” Geoff grinned, cigarettes lying untouched on the desk in front of him as his gaze kept roving over the Omega in front of him. “Open up your shirt.”

  
  


Michael's full lips pulled into a smirk. “Mr. Ramsey, are you trying to cop a feel?”

  
  


Geoff quirked an eyebrow. “Come on. Give me a little look.”

  
  


Michael straightened up and put his hands on his cocked hips, the smolder on his pretty face setting the man's heart a-flutter. “Mr. Ramsey...”

  
  


“Please?” Geoff whined with a put-upon pout. “It's been a long day. Just a glimpse.”

  
  


Doe eyes narrowed. “You're a dirty old man.”

  
  


Geoff steepled his fingers against his mouth like he was praying. He put on the kicked-puppy look and even whined softly. Michael rolled his eyes but his hands crept toward his vest, fingers rubbing over the buttons there.

  
  


“Please?”

  
  


Pale digits toyed with the buttons before popping them. One at a time in a sensual slide that stole Geoff's full attention. Fabric started to give, pulling away, and the Alpha swallowed audibly. Those vests would be the death of him. They hugged Michael's full waist and belly so well, showing off his that delicious fertility he could smell in the curve of his neck and the deep groove of his thighs. And then Michael started work on that crisp white shirt. Those buttons gave with easy flick of his thumb, the boy's smirk growing as he watched his boss's eyes and cheeks grow dark. He let out purposeful, breathy sounds to make Geoff chew his lip in desire.

  
  


His boss was so easy to rile up.

  
  


“This?” Michael tempted, thumbing the third button down. “Want me to flash my brazier at you?”

  
  


Geoff leaned his elbows on the desk, nodding eagerly.

  
  


Michael chuckled and quickly unbuttoned the shirt down to his bellybutton. He curled his fingers in the side and pulled the material aside.

  
  


Geoff's jaw dropped.  _ Not even an undershirt. _

  
  


Michael showed off the pretty plane of his chest. It was the same creamy porcelain as his cheeks but untouched, unweathered. Velvety smooth and covered in freckles with two candy pink nipples, already stiffening up in need for a warm mouth. It was an obscene display in his office, but not nearly the most depraved. His mouth watered and he stared without shame.

  
  


“Pretty tits,” Geoff muttered before he leaned back in his seat. “Come here.”

  
  


Michael let go of the shirt with a little flair, flicking out the material. “Where?”

  
  


He nodded a little, patting his thigh. “On my lap, doll.”

  
  


Michael set his teeth against his lip and started walking around the desk, one hand trailing lightly over everything on it. “Does big daddy want some sugar?”

  
  


Geoff snagged the Omega by the waist the second he was close enough. Michael laughed delightedly and straddled his lap, laying his hands on the suit jacket that covered his boss's chest. Geoff always smelled so good, a refreshing mix of lemon and warmth with a hint of baby's breath. They met in a long, slow kiss that completely stole their breaths. An Omegan chitter mixed into an Alpha rumble while Geoff unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. It hung off Michael's shoulders like it was made for it. Calloused hands rubbed over smooth, sensitive skin and it brought up a sweet sigh.

  
  


“My pretty doll baby,” Geoff slurred like he was already drunk, that caramel apple scent fogging up his head. He cupped his lips over a rosebud nip and french kissed it. His tongue made hot circles over the peak and once it was stiff he started to suckle. The Omega squirmed in his lap, pale fingers curling in dark hair and holding him close to his chest. Geoff obeyed the silent command for more and let his palms settle on those wide hips that stole every gaze in the office when he walked by. They fit so well between his hands, in the seat of his lap, and the dips there fit his thumbs like they were missing pieces and looked so damn good decorated with bruises from his teeth.

  
  


“Where do you fit all these nice clothes in that tiny apartment of yours?” Geoff asked as he pecked tiny kisses over to the other, neglected nip that was already straining for his touch.

  
  


Michael’s giggle was like pure spun sugar to his ears, smooth nails skimming along the Alpha’s scalp in a loving pet. “How would you know? You’ve never even seen my apartment.”

  
  


“And who’s fault is that?” Geoff growled back teasingly, squeezing the boy’s hips again and letting his lips drag over the slick nipple. It was so warm against his mouth and he wanted it swollen, full of milk, leaking for him. “When are you going to let me come over? I’ve sent you enough flowers and chocolates and furs to fill it up twice over by now.”

  
  


A shadow passed over the secretary’s face. “You know how I feel about that.”

  
  


“I wanna’ see my baby’s nest,” Geoff whined, fingers slipping under the boy’s dress shirt to feel bare skin.

  
  


Michael squirmed again but it was for another reason. “I like to keep work and home separate, Mr. Ramsey.”

  
  


Geoff sighed and nosed at his chest. “I know. I just don’t see why. I love you, baby, you know I do.”

  
  


Michael’s lips quirked up. “If you had your way, I’d be stuck in that apartment with a full belly and my legs up in the air all day.”

  
  


“While I feed you chocolates and let you gaze out at the city skyline,” Geoff rumbled, trying to be soothing.

  
  


“I’m not your house Omega,” Michael huffed at the way the Alpha rubbed over his sides in apology. He swatted at those calloused hands. “Get off me.”

  
  


Geoff frowned. “Michael?”

  
  


Michael chittered sharply as he was hefted up and sat on the desk, fingers working over his belt and fly. He batted at them but they didn’t stray for long, only tossing off Geoff’s own jacket. “I don’t want to anymore, Geoff.”

  
  


Geoff dropped to his knees between the Omega’s legs and took his hands in his own, kissing all over them. Michael almost drew away again but the touch was soft, a true wordless apology that he decided to accept.

  
  


“I’m not your personal whore…” It was a small, uncomfortable whisper.

  
  


“God no, Michael, never,” Geoff swore before he gave those soft knuckles one last kiss. He laid his head on the boy’s inner thigh and rumbled, murmuring more praises. Michael pet through dark hair and listened to the loving words of how he was Geoff’s everything, his baby boy. “You’re the only thing that keeps my life going. I’m lost without you.”

  
  


“ You romantic fool,” Michael chuckled, nails scratching along the back of his neck. Geoff’s big heart had taken him from the start, had snagged the Omega’s own fluttering heart and swallowed it whole. “ You can’t tell me you don’t love the sneaking and messing around in here? Making out in the elevator, getting drunk and fucking on top of client files…” His fingers twisted in dark hair as Geoff more slowly undid his belt. It slid off with a hiss of leather against cloth and fell in a limp coil on the carpet. The Omega's breath caught as a thumb swiped over the button of his fly. “You love it when I serve you files and whiskey in the conference room and then licking my slick from the source when everyone's left, the door locked and the blinds hardly turned.”

  
  


Geoff nosed submissively at the zipper of the boy's pants and he hummed.

  
  


“ Tell me you dig it, Daddy, when I dodge getting my rear pinched by Mr. Heyman only to come straight to your office for a 'client review' and let you suck at my nips until I beg you to have me right there?”

  
  


The Alpha choked at the image, remembering how just sweet Michael had been for him and how fast he'd gotten off.

  
  


Michael hooked a finger under his boss's chin and tilted his face up. “I know you brag to Mr. Burns about how I suck you off during conference calls.”

  
  


“I get it, I'm shameful,” Geoff puffed hotly. “You damn, beautiful tease. How was I supposed to resist you?”

  
  


Michael chewed the side of his lip with a purposeful, low sweep of his lashes. “I was damned determined to make it so you couldn't.”

  
  


“Let me make you feel good,” Geoff begged, thumbs rubbing firmly over the Omega's knees. “I won't take off a thing. Just let me lick you, touch my sweet boy and remind him that he's got me completely all wrapped up like a present in his hand.”

  
  


Michael felt a rush of heat through his belly and he sat back, leaning heavily on his hands and parting his legs as the Alpha lovingly slipped down his pants. The sight of high-waisted, silky peach panties had Geoff's mouth dropping open and a potent wave of clean, Alpha musk pouring into the office. “Fold those pants, Daddy, I still have to work after this.”

  
  


“You cheeky minx,” Geoff breathed out with pure adoration. “Did you wear these for me?”

  
  


“ So conceited,” Michael purred as he purposefully arched to show off his lush waist and the silk that touched his hips. “I wear them for  _ me _ . You're just a happy side effect.”

  
  


Sweat was threatening to bead along the older man's hairline. “Can I...?”

  
  


“Please.”

  
  


Geoff's fingers gently hooked in the pantyline and eased them down, mouth following the elastic trail to kiss and nip at soft, pale skin. The faint dip of his hipbones, the little cinnamon curls above his cock, that tender bit of skin below his belly button, and then something sweeter. Michael's cock was already plumping up and it was the pinkest, cutest little dick Geoff had ever seen. So truly Omega – small, unintimidating, foreskin already tight and showing off the lovely, wet tip. The shaft was smooth under the graze of his mouth, a small sack to compliment it. He eased off the panties and thirsted to push Michael's thighs back to lick at the hidden hole, the one he could smell so richly slicking up for him.

  
  


But he'd hurt his boy. This wasn't about what he wanted to taste or rut into, this was about making him feel nothing but bliss. He shifted comfortably and leaned up, tongue darting out to swipe across the flushed tip.

  
  


“ _ Oh _ .”

  
  


It was the cutest little breathless noise. Geoff gasped a little as his cock throbbed in his dress pants. He licked again, firmer this time, and the boy shuddered. He suckled at it like a hard candy, swirling his tongue in tight circles like there was sweet filling to get to. And there was. Michael's cock was the perfect mouthful and his seed was always so tasty. Maybe it was because he was in love with the kid or maybe he had sugar in his blood, it didn't matter – his tongue always ached to be on Michael, inside him, laving over his skin.

  
  


As Geoff sank his mouth down on the Omega's shaft, he was gifted with a chorus of soft moans. It had been too long since he'd milked his boy during the work day and it seemed like Michael was struggling with the sudden swell of pleasure. It was firm but velvety soft against his wet lips and Geoff made sure to lick nice and hard as he went down.

  
  


“ Unf, Daddy, that  _ mouth _ ,” Michael slurred, sounding like just like one of those high hippy boys dancing in the parks. “You take such good care of me.”

  
  


Geoff bobbed on the smooth length a few times before going down far, swallowing tight around his Omega.  _ Mine  _ in every way. Michael bucked up into his mouth, swallowing noisily before letting out a sweet  _ Alpha _ . He pawed over the boy's thighs and let his hands roam up, thumbs settling in the dip of his groin, slowly tracing down until he could rub along the downy soft sack there. Every inch of Michael was nothing less than plush. Soft hair all over and freckled skin that laid over curves and valley that seemed carved for his hands. The Omega fit so well against his body, nooks and crannies sliding together in a sensual glide that screamed of intimacy and fate.

  
  


“A-Alpha, can I-?” Michael's request broke off into a sharp gasp and his fingers did the asking for him, both hands threatening to bury in his boss's dark.

  
  


Geoff slid off with one long, slow guide and the soft  _ pop _ gave him a thrill. “Go ahead, doll. Breed my mouth.”

  
  


Geoff grinned as he slid back down, one hand fisting in his hair and the other digging into his nape. The Omega boldly fucked up between his lips, saliva and precum making it as wet as any hole for the boy to slide into. Michael's composure crackled and his moans were deeper, less Omegan and put-upon. He knew his boy's true sounds and these throaty groans of his name and title were the real deal. He knew Michael put on airs a lot, playing up like a Head Omega for the office when really he was a fiery little flower child with low notes in his chest. The way he moved those hips was a pure need to  _ rut _ , to fuck. He was sure his boy had planted his infertile seed into many sweet clutches before he ever stepped foot in this office.

  
  


“ Feels so damn good and  _ hot _ . You're the best Alpha ever, holy-”

  
  


A pathetic, Omegan growl escaped Michael and it drove the Alpha to suck harder, to tighten his lips and flick his tongue until the boy was threatening to howl. Michael was holding his head tight and huffing, fucking up between his dripping lips, pretty thighs already trembling. It was animalistic and harsh and everything Geoff craved when he got his boy to cut loose like this. He relaxed and let the boy chase his pleasure, hands curling around those lush hips to help him rock up into the back of his throat.

  
  


Then Geoff started swallowing real tight and it was over.

  
  


“God, Daddy, please, I'm comin'!” Michael wailed, a touch of his rough-neighborhood accent slipping through as he buried himself to the hilt in the Alpha's warm mouth. “Nothin' like your knot or that fat cock but it's – God, it's so – lemme' come, I need it.”

  
  


Geoff gave an encouraging rumble in the back of his throat and the Omega let out a defenseless little  _ oh! _ and bowed, going taunt and gasping uselessly. Geoff groaned as warmth splashed along his tongue and down the back of his throat. He gulped it down and savored tart, sweetness of the thin seed. Michael's tension broke and he started bucking weakly, sucking in a sharp breath before mewing pathetically.

  
  


“Alpha,” Michael whimpered, curling to hunch over the Alpha. He fisted the man's dress shirt and let himself rock into that suckling mouth. His eyes were dark and glazed but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of babies, of this Alpha breeding him and keeping him in an expensive little apartment. Showing Geoff his casual clothes, openly going to dinner, having a diamond slid onto his finger.

  
  


Michael let himself be eased back, hands straining to stay attached to his Alpha. “Daddy...?”

  
  


“I'm right here, baby doll, let's just rest a second, huh? That was pretty intense little spill.”

  
  


Michael's open, panting mouth was taken in such a gentle kiss that he swooned. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and leaned into the kiss, letting Geoff distract him with his clever tongue as his body shivered down from the high of climax. He could taste himself on Geoff's lips and it felt like a claim, a brand.  _ My Alpha. No one else's. He belongs to me. _

  
  


Geoff rubbed his hands over the boy's arms and sides until he felt the fine tremors disappear. Michael always got a little unstable when things got overheated like that, when he was given control. The Alpha also knew his boy was sensitive in the way his “grounding spot” was nearly all over. He enjoyed all over pressure, close pressed bodies and deep kisses. And he gave it to him, keeping palms flat as they roamed over his skin to make sure he knew he was  _ here _ and loved.

  
  


Michael buried his face in the man’s throat and nipped at it, sighing contently at the taste and scent. “Thank you.”

  
  


“Don’t you thank me,” Geoff moved to give him a rather chaste kiss. “Let’s get you all pristine again. I don’t want them to see that pretty, blissed out face of yours.”

  
  


“Possessive,” the Omega laughed lightly, fingers still wrinkling up his shirt. 

  
  


“A little, yes. But you love it.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


They were beautiful and sitting on the corner of his desk. Michael let his fingers dance over the flat, curled petals as he inhaled their rich, sweet scent. The petals were like presenting tongues, dark pink through the spine and fading out until white outlined the edges. He ran his thumb over the thickest, fleshy petal and found the magenta dots spattered all over them were raised. They were arranged so gorgeously, a card sticking out in the middle with his nailed scrawled in a graceful swirl.

  
  


It was still early in the office, hardly anyone around at all, so he took the card and broke the little sticker seal. 

  
  


_ Sweet Michael, _

_ Stargazer Lilies - purity, honor, innocence, aspiration _

_ Flower freckles, like the constellation on your skin _

_ Don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not the world on a string  
_

_ Not even me  
_

_ Love always, Alpha _

  
  


Arms wrapped around his waist and Michael giggled, card clutched protectively in his hand as he leaned into the man. Stubbled kisses brushed his cheek and ear and his heart  _ melted _ . “They’re beautiful, Mr. Ramsey.”

  
  


“Just like you, Mr. Jones,” Geoff rumbled back, the sound so soft and soothing over his frazzled nerves. The Omega chittered in return and the mix of their scents made them both warm. Michael laid his hands on the man’s arms and squeezed.

  
  


“Forgive me, Mr. Ramsey.”

  
  


Geoff frowned thoughtfully.

  
  


“ You have a client call I forgot to put on your schedule,” Michael pitched his voice low and breathy, a tone that made other man tremble. “Why don’t I...take  _ dictation  _ before I get you breakfast?”

  
  


A shark grin broke out on the Alpha’s face. “You’re the one in charge here, Mr. Jones. After you.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


_ What beautiful lilies, _ Ray observed as he walked past Michael’s desk. It was neat, as always, but there was a fine bouquet sitting there in untouched perfection. He assumed his friend was out running an errand or catching an early lunch so he continued, tapping his knuckles on Ramsey’s office door. He heard a few noises that made and stopped. He laid his head against the door and listened closely, frowning a little at the muffled words and thumps behind the wood. He wrote it off as Geoff and his strange creative process before deciding to knock again.

  
  


The door swung open so suddenly it brought a startled gasp to his lips. Ray drew back sharply and stared with wide eyes at the sight of the Creative Director. Geoff’s shirt was horribly rumpled and his pants weren’t zipped but the button held them together, belt long gone. He was red cheeked and grinning like a fool, short hair all wild, and smelled a little too much like old whiskey  for the boy’s taste. But damn if the Alpha wasn’t handsome.

  
  


Geoff grinned and raked his eyes over him. “Tiny baby Ray. What a surprise.”

  
  


Ray’s eyes darted to the space above the Alpha’s shoulder. He could clearly see Michael sitting on Ramsey’s desk. The Omega’s own cheeks flushed as he saw the wanton display there. Michael’s shirt was gaping open, undershirt pushed up under his armpits and cutting a line above his swollen, wet nipples. Deep red bite marks littered that ivory chest, possessive and hungry. his pants were gone, folded up on the nearest chair along with a saliciously delicate pair of panties that he was outraged (and heated) at the thought of his friend wearing. 

  
  


Michael had one foot perched on the edge of the desk, the other dangling uselessly. His cock was hard and a lively red, resting against his belly. His hole was clearly on display, a blushing pink and soaked, still clenching like it missed being filled. Rich, fertile slick dripping down between his cheeks and onto the dark desk. 

  
  


Michael shot him a smirk and Ray ripped his eyes away, whining in the back of his throat. “I-I’m sorry to disturb you. I can come back later, sir.”

  
  


Geoff’s amused rumble made him whine more. “Only if you promise to bring back those cute lips of yours and put them to work. Bring Ryan too, it’ll make it a party.”

 

Geoff’s laugh nearly covered Ray’s mortified squeak as the Omega bolted away from the office.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beyond appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Such Is Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585971) by [PageofD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD)




End file.
